Edward (Human)
Edward T. Human (referred to as "Eddie" by his pop-up cards) is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. He created by a DeviantArt user TheUnlikelyHuman (Formerly HTFGmod4life). He is a 8 year old human boy living in Happy Tree Town. His real full name is unknown. Personality He is a playful, energetic human being. Nice around others, sweet, and caring. However he can be a little overprotective when it comes to danger around other Tree Friends. He's also very brave and doesn't give up without a fight. He can also be uneducated in school, since he's too busy with other stuff like training, video games, and not caring for school. Not to mention he has ADHD. He can be patient, but only when he's in fights. Weapons and Abilities Unarmed Combat Eddie doesn't need his sword at times when he's fighting non monsters, like Flippy, Generic Tree Ninjas, and crime. His skill is more to martial arts, which he learned growing up in the temple with Buddhist Monkey. Since he's the merciful one, he likes to rely on his bare hands on crime, rather than his weapons. Electro Sword His most trusted weapon, it is a power sword that is created by the technology from Sniffles lab. He uses this weapon primarily. In fact, he always has this sword on his back when he's not even using it. There are tricks that he can do with it as well. * This sword can go up to 100 times it's normal power using the electricity from the sword, sometimes even the sky when he wants it stronger, though it can use up all of the sword's power when it is at it's maximum and it takes a long tome to charge. * The sword can shoot Beams from the blade, but only if he's not injured and if the sword still has some power left. * It can also shoot EMP like a pulse rifle and make electriconics maulfunction and completely out of commission, though he really needs to be careful when he uses this, as it can do harm to good electronics, not to mention costs a little more power than his sword beam. * The Tornado Spin attack, his talent and special move that makes Eddie do a continuous spin attack, however, it doesn't last long and it will make him dizzy if he over did it. Other Weapons Other than his trusty sword, he has secondary weapons that he uses in tougher times. * Throwing Axe - One of his throwing weapons, he can also use it to cut down trees. He throws one axe connected to a rope he has and he will cross any gap between checkpoint A to B. * Boomerangs - Either Cross shaped or just a normal shaped, he has it in his possesions... He has many whenever he misses or one of them breaks. He uses it to knock down bad guys or catch stuff that are hard to reach places. * Dynamite - They allow him to destroy anything in his path, he lights it, throws it, then it explodes. They're also helpful defeating bigger monsters. Backstory (How the humans died) Please note that this is just an OC and things shouldn't change with the other human characters.... He's the last human left in the Happy Tree World due to W.A.R.. A nuclear war that involves of the Tiger Army and humans. His parents gave him away to Buddhist Monkey as a baby in order to protect him from the nuclear strike, adopted by Sensei Orangutan after he was brought in by Buddhist Monkey. Orangutan trained Eddie in martial arts to be a monk just like their own until the age of 7, where he ran away from the temple on a quest to finding another human. He arrived in Happy Tree Town, USA several months later after, where he was founded by Cuddles and Toothy, which were his first friends. Then a day later he went into Happy Tree Orphanage where he lived a short time. He was bullied there due to him being completely different. He was then "adopted" by Sniffles so he can finally study the human anatomy. By that, he also gave Eddie a house of his own, as well as a sword he designed just for Eddie. Trivia *He used to look like the fan character based off of a Deviantart user, Rock-Raider. *He is based off of the creator's childhood. *He's trusty weapon is the Electro-Sword, a Power Sword designed by Sniffles. *Eddie is right handed in all of HTFGmod4Life artworks, however he can be seen left handed. *He is the only human character who appears in the HTF Fanon series (the other humans appear only in the spin-offs). * Despite being a human, he speaks the HTF language, mostly because he hangs around with Tree Friends his whole life. * He can be used in fan made episodes, as long as he survives... Injuries is acceptable. If he dies, he needs to be brought to life later. * He rarely dies due to him being the last human in the Happy Tree World, the creator states that the death of the last human won't be creative. He does get injured often, however. Gallery Eddie_oc_point_commission_by_pupster0071-d8iqft5.png|An old version of Eddie before the change Eddie by paunyanorange-d8mks0v.png|Looks like he's ready for adventure Heroes-team-fc.jpg|Eddie with his team: Vanilla, Tum, Neeko, Pablo, and Alioth Chilling.jpg Edward by Yellowish.jpg|Drawn by YellowishWolf Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Fan Characters Category:Good characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Self-Inserts Category:Characters with hair Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Primates